


Nessian, A Work in Progress

by dreamingofazriel



Category: A Court of Wings and Ruin, acowar - Fandom
Genre: ACOWAR, Elriel, Nessian - Freeform, acomaf, feysand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofazriel/pseuds/dreamingofazriel
Summary: AU where Nesta is the prima ballerina in Romeo and Juliet, but she has a problem. What is Nesta do to with the men in her life?There's her fiancé Tomas, a physically abusive alcoholic, Cassian her neighbor, gym owner and Physical Therapist (PT), and Eris, the Romeo to her Juliet.





	1. Chapter 1

He stepped out onto the roof of his building, sticking a brick between the door and the wall so that he would t be locked outside. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes that he knew he should not be smoking and lit up, taking a long drag. He exhaled as he leaned against the brick wall, then inhaled again. Just as the smoke was weaving its way out of his lips, his neighbor Nesta came running out of the door and lept onto the ledge. 

There was something beautiful in her despair. The way her golden brown hair whipped in the wind, the way she'd lepted into the air, gracefully landing in the way only a dancer could, on the point of her toes. But there was also something off about her and when he looked again he saw bruises, cuts, blood, ripped clothing, tears, and he heard her voice "Jump. You can do this, just jump!"

He moved to her as fast as he could but Nesta's fiancé Tomas beat him to her; only he didn't try to save her. He punched her on her lower back right in her spine and she arched backwards, as if in slow motion fell. Then he was there, catching her and laying her on the ground before he stood up and knocked Tomas out cold with one punch. 

He stepped over Tomas and scooped up Nesta. She was shaking and she tried to talked but he noticed bruises in the shape of fingers around her neck. "Shh" he told her "I'm getting you down to my apartment and then we can call the police, and take you to the hospital."

"No" she managed a gravelly whisper.

"What? Why?" He nearly kicked in his door and set Nesta down gently on his couch. 

"No hospitals, no police." Nesta tried to right herself on the couch but it was to no avail. 

"Here" he handed her 5 bags of ice, "back, head, leg, hand, and neck."

"Thank you" she managed as she tried awkwardly to put them into place. 

"Let me help you" he took the bags from her. "Do you know who I am?"

Nesta nodded or tried too, "Cassian, neighbor."

He smiled at that and said "You know I can help you out with these injuries. I'm a physical therapist (PT) and I own a gym with my brother. I can get you back on your feet in no time." Cassian paused and thought he'd better throw this out there too "I also teach a self defense class."

Nesta's eyes filled with tears as she tried to shake her head no. So Cassian just said "You're a dancer right?"

"Yes" she croaked out. 

"Do you think your injuries on your spine and leg are going to help with your range of motion?"

"No" she gasped out. 

"Let me help you Nesta. I can treat you here if you don't want to come to the PT clinic. No one has to know."

"My insurance won't cover it without a referral from a doctor."

"You don't need insurance."

"I can't pay you either. Tomas handles all the money."

"How about we make a deal? Front row tickets to your next show and we'll work together here, every night."

Her eyes, blue gray were soft and watery as she said "thank you." Then horrors upon horrors "I should go."

"Where do you want to go? I'll take you."

"Upstairs, home. I should get back before he gets too angry."

"I can't let you do that."

"I have too he's my fiancé."

"You don't have to do anything. Stay here tonight. We can talk about your options in the morning."

"I can't. Cassian, I can't. It will only be worse if I don't go back."

"Nesta, I just witnessed you wanting to kill yourself. You've been beaten worse than a car accident victim. Not to mention I don't want to go to jail for assaulting your fiancé. I knocked him out. Just stay here tonight, for my benefit. Please." 

"I'll need to call my studio and let them know I won't be in tomorrow. Could you call and say you're my doctor? If I talk to Eris I'll get too emotional. He'll understand."

"Of course, Starlight Studio right?"

"Yea, how did you know that?"

"I think you mentioned it in the lobby once" he lied. She didn't need to know he'd googled her once or twice. He stood up and grabbed a shirt and flannel pants for Nesta. "Here's some PJs and you can have my bed."

"I'm fine on the couch."

"No you're not. I'll also put some water and Aleve on the nightstand." He went to walk away and then remembered she would need help to get to the bedroom. He scooped up Nesta and carried her to bed. She grabbed his hand as he turned "Thank you." He simply nodded and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesta's POV from the day Cassian saved her. Why being 45 minutes, led to her wanting to die.

It had been such a busy day Nesta thought as she lay in Cassian's bed that night. She had taught a tiny ballerina class for toddlers, then an intermediate in tap, and then became Juliet, in the revised Romeo & Juliet ballet that opened in a few months. It had all been going so well, she had felt spectacular. Unfortuately she had stayed 45 minutes later than she had intended to watch the back up dancers rehearse.

45 minutes late. It _should_ have been no big deal. She _should_ have called. She _should_ of had Tomas' dinner on the table. _Should_ , she thought. That didn't help her now. that didn't help her then. Nesta knew it was bad when she put her keys in the door and Tomas opened it instead. He stood with his shirt unbuttoned at the neck and his tie loose, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand. He had leaned out of the doorway and grabbed her from behind the neck and pulled her inside. The door slammed behind her and then Nesta was against it, Tomas' hand wrapping around her throat. Nesta dropped her belongings to the ground and tried to make her body go lose, preparing to take the blow. However, Tomas was so drunk that he didn't notice his grip was too tight, becoming too painful, until she couldn't breathe. Nesta tried to pull his hands off her neck "please Tomas, I can't breathe" she began to panic "you're killing me, I can't I can't..." she'd loss consciousness.

When Nesta came too she was being kicked in the shoulder, then stomach, and hips. Tomas leaned down and grabbed her by the hips, forcing her to turn onto her stomach. He had pulled her underwear off and was preparing to enter her as she screamed "No!" Nesta began pulling and grabbing at the carpet to get away, finally able to stand. He was there, his fist hit her jaw and she fell through the glass coffee table. For a moment time stopped, she could not hear, she could not see, she could only think. Get away she told herself, just get away. So she grabbed the vase on the floor next to her and as Tomas leaned over her she broke the vase over his head knocking him off her.

Nesta made it to the door and ran up the stairs instead of going to the elevator. She saw the roof door open and she made it out and lept, landing on the edge of the building. "Jump. Just do it. You can do this." She wanted a way out and this was the quickest way, a permanent way, until she felt the blow to her back. Nesta fell but not into Tomas, no she'd fallen into Cassian's arms.

Cassian, her neighbor. Her very hot gym owning neighbor was seeing her in her most desperate moment. Nesta's crush, well she'd googled him. He owned a gym, and a PT Clinic with his brother. Their gym's website showed Azriel, Cassian's very good looking brother, teaching a spinning class. It showed Cassian helping some woman doing light leg lifts during her PT session. Now she was in his bed, under the worse circumstances of her life. Yes, she felt grateful he'd saved her but there was still tomorrow, still Tomas.

 

Maybe she could still make it to the roof.  She didn't want to bother her family with this, again.  She could just go quietly.  Nesta slowly rose out of the bed, she placed one foot then the other on the ground and tried to stand; only her legs wobbled and her knees collapsed and she was on the floor.  Cassian burst into the room.  He scooped Nesta up bridal style "What are you doing?  Did you fall off the bed?"

"No" she paused and said "I thought I'd go for a walk."  It was a very lame, very stupid see right threw it excuse.  Nesta tried to laugh it off but Cassian gave her an assessing look.

"I can help you walk, i'll take you wherever you need to go."

"I was going to go" but she couldn't complete the sentence, she tried again, "I was going to go"

"To the roof."  Cassian completed for her.  

Nesta closed her eyes and tears flowed out so he carried her to the couch and sat her down then sat on the floor in front of her.  "Can I ask you _why_ you want to go to the roof?"

"Looking for an easy way out" she replied, only she made it sound like a question.  "Yes.  Its a way out."

"What about your family?" Cassian asked.

"I don't want to burden them with this."

"But having them plan your funeral and your memorial wouldn't burden them?  They need you.  I need you."

She gave him a quizzical look "You barely know me."

"But you wave to me and we've said hi.  Its randomly done, so it always keeps me on my toes.  Will she or won't Nesta say hello to me today?  I can't live without that, besides now that we know each other better i'll be expecting a daily hello."

Nesta smiled at him.  "You definitely will be getting a daily hello, its the least I can do for the man that saved my life."  

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment and then his hazel eyes met her gray-blue, "What do you want to do about Tomas?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are owned by Sarah J Maas


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Sorry it has taken so long to post, fire dangers.
> 
> Cassian is attempting to get Nesta to press charges against Tomas. He will also be trying to help get her back to dancing.

What did Nesta want to do about Tomas? What could she do? They'd been together 5 years. They were engaged.  That's what it came down too though, she was to marry him.  This was her life.  She'd managed so far.  What about children?  They'd both wanted them, they talked about it often, what would happen to them if she didn't pull through one time?  What if he did this to their child?  Oh Gods.  She looked at Cassian, turned fully to him, "I'm supposed to marry him."

"Its better to get out now, while you still can" he said gently.  "You won't be alone, I'll go with you.  I'll bring my brother too."

"Why?"

"I assaulted him.  He may want to press charges.  I'll need Az to bail me out."

"Oh Gods, Cassian.  I am so sorry.  This is all my fault."

"Whoa.  This is not your fault.  I chose to step in, I chose to take action.  Me, Nesta not you.  I don't regret it.  I wanted to kill him for what he's done to you."

She sat there and looked at him, tears in her eyes and thought,  _Why couldn't Tomas be like this man?_   "Could you call my sister Elain?  Have her meet us?"  

"I thought you had 2 sisters?"

"How do you know that?"

"I heard you mention it once."   Lie.  Thank you Google.  He felt like such a creep.

"Feyre's on her honeymoon and she and her husband Rhys live up north.  She doesn't need to see this."

"Just Elain then?"

"Just Elain."

 

 

An hour later, Nesta's pictures were being taken as evidence against Tomas.  An hour after that Azriel was there talking softly to Nesta about joining his self defense class when Elain ran into the waiting room.  She stopped dead when she saw Nesta's face.  Azriel also stopped talking and went straight to Elain when she burst into tears.  Elain gave Nesta a bewildered look but Nesta said "Its okay, he's with us.  Azriel, Elain.  Elain, Azriel.  And my neighbor Cassian."

Cassian had moved next to her and whispered into Nesta's ear, "Does your sister always dress like that?"

In fact she did.  "Oh yes."

Elain was dressed as a 1940's or 50's (Nesta didn't know) pin-up model.  She wore her more blonde that brown hair in a rock-a-billy style, a pencil skirt with 2 rows of gold buttons, cheery red peek-a-boo heels that had to be at least 6inches, blue and white striped boat neck sailing shirt, and cherry earrings.  Azriel however couldn't seem to look away from her cherry bomb lips.

Elain was soon at Nesta's side "I am going to kill him.  I can't believe he did this again."  After hearing Nesta's complete story and Az saying he thought that Nesta could use the support in self defense class so she should come too, Elain said again, "I'm going to kill that bastard."   Nesta looked shocked.  

Cassian leaned towards Nesta, while Azriel and Elain continued talking.  "What's wrong?"  

"I didn't know Elain knew how to cuss.  She's always so... I don't know, prim and proper."

Cassian eyed Elain, "Oh, she doesn't look too prim and proper.  She looks like a"

"model" Nesta finished for him.  "Well she looks like she's from another time, but she reminds me of that movie  _Grease_ like any moment Sandra Dee is gonna turn all biker chic."

Nesta laughed.  "I don't think your brother would mind that."

"I don't think your sister would either."  Cassian winked at her.

 

Then Tomas was brought in in handcuffs.  As soon as Elain saw him she ran at him, kicking, hitting, and screaming.  Azriel ran after and picked her up bodily, throwing her over his shoulder and marching her back to the waiting room.  Tomas glanced in and saw Nesta, then Cassian.  His eyes narrowed and he said something to the cop.  The cop waved Cassian over.  He heaved himself off the chair and sauntered over.  Nesta couldn't hear what he was saying.  

Elain was holding her hand awkwardly when Nesta looked back around.  "What happened, what's wrong?"

Azriel answered, "Your sister doesn't know how to punch."  Elain tried to shove him but just hurt her hand again.  Nesta rolled her eyes.  

Cassian came back with good news, "Tomas is being charged with domestic abuse and attempted murder."  Nesta sat dumfounded but he continued "His bail is set at $250,000."

As soon as the sum was announced Tomas screamed at Nesta to pay it.  She ignored this.  "He isn't pressing charges against me either.  Turns out his police escort told him it would be in his best interest to leave me out of it, in light of all he's done."

SO that was that.  Until the trial.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J Maas


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elain moves in with Nesta and Cassian helps her with her physical therapy. We meet Eris, Nesta's dance partner.

In the next week Elain had moved in with Nesta, and they had either sold or gave away most of Tomas' belongings.  Nesta was doing PT at Cassian's gym 3 days a week and he came to her apartment every night to help Nesta with her stretching and range of motion.  Nesta had decided to go back to work the following week, after she had claimed to have been in a car accident.  Elain was able to work her magic making her bruises on her neck, face, and body disappear.  

Elain, Nesta found out, did indeed model for pin-up calendars.  She'd taken in up a few months ago.  This was something that her vintage design store now offered.  Elain had also added a cute flower stand outside the shop too and all the bouquets looked very 1970s to Nesta, all orange and green like shag carpets.  But Elain loved it and so did Azriel apparently, who had also taken up swing dancing.  He took lessons weekly and had gotten Elain to join him.  Nesta found it all very odd.  Azriel had seemed so classic, like Clark Gable or James Bond, leaning against a wall, whiskey in hand.  All Elain had to do was smile and he was swing dancing and dressing in zuit suits.  Nesta shook her head.  Cassian had laughed himself hoarse when Azriel once showed up dressed as Danny Zuko.  Elain was taking him to a dance club she frequented, The Starfall, she was able to make lots of contacts and generate business for her store.

Tonight though, when Cassian entered Nesta's apartment, she was running a ballet bar across her living room.  It seemed she was having trouble staying on pointe, Cassian had learned that that was the ballet she did where she was on the tips of her toes.  "Okay, stand here" Nesta pointed to a spot on the floor.  Cassian reached the spot and then Nesta's leg was nearly to his shoulder, she move her arms over her head to grab her toes.  Nesta laughed "I'm not use to my shoulder partner being so tall.  My ankle is supposed to be resting on your shoulder.  Could you hold my leg tightly while a I try to bend and touch my other toe?"

"Yea" he heard the intake of Nesta's breath "too tight?"

"Yes, but don't worry I can breathe through the pain."

He loosened his grip slightly "No, Nesta if I'm hurting you, you have to tell me.  There's no more  _I'll breathe through the pain_ nonsense.  You and I agreed to honesty.  I'm your physical therapist, if something is hurting you I need to know."

She nodded, "I know."

Nesta switched legs.   Cassian was having a very hard time trying not to notice just how flexible Nesta was, this was going to be the death of him he thought.

 

6 weeks later...

 Nesta was the prima ballerina in the production of Romeo & Juliet.  Cassian had taken it upon himself to walk Nesta to her nightly rehearsals, and sit in the audience every night before escorting her home.  He sat and he watched, the fluidity, and the gracefulness of her body was staggering.  Nesta's allegro jumps were lithe and quick, her arabesque were completely straight and the lifts!  Her partner Eris could toss Nesta into the air like a rag doll.  

Eris was a tall, tan, ginger.  He was muscular in a lean way, not hulking like Cassian.  HIs jumps and spins were just as graceful.  However Cassian found that the looks she and Eris shared seemed far too intimate for an audience.  He watched Eris' eyes as Nesta was held in his arms.  Eris' fingertips ran from her fingertips, down her arm, nearly grazing the side of her beast before finally landing in the crook of her hip, then he spun her away.  Cassian didn't like this at all.  In fact he hated it.  

When practice was over Nesta pulled on a skirt and a sweater thing that just covered her arms and shoulders and then put on the highest heeled shoes Cassian had ever seen.  She ran up the aisle to where he sat.  "What did you think?" she asked breathlessly.

"How are you running in those?"

"These?" The nude heels were spiked, lean, and, sleek.  "These are my favorite.  I couldn't find them at home.  It turns out I left them here.  But what did you think?"

"I think you and your partner should have found a room, you looked very much in love" he grumbled but Nesta didn't seem to care or notice.

"Really?  That's wonderful!  So we were convincing?"

"Very.  I, it, you looked in love.  Haven't you ever dated your dance partner?"

"Eris and I have had flings before.  Whenever Tomas and I took a break, Eris was there for me.  Nothing ever came of it though.  Why are you asking me this?  Jealous?"  She smiled and gave a slight laugh.  Before Cassian could say, as a matter of fact I am jealous, Eris walked up.

"Some of us are thinking of heading to Rita's for a drink.  Will you two join us?"

Nesta looked to Cassian, he would have given her the moon if she asked so he said "I'm in if you're in."  

Nesta took Cassian hand in hers and said "We're in."

 

Nesta held onto Cassian tighly as they walked down the block and crossed the street, heading to the red neon sign that read Rita's.  This was not Cassian's usual kind of place.  it was filled with actors and actresses, singers, and dancers, and rich men in suits.  Cassian wore jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt to show off his arms.  His wallet hand a chain that was connected to his jeans and although it was possible that he was the most handsome man in the bar, he felt like he was the guy from the wrong side of the tracks.  

Everyone from Nesta's dance troop crowded around a few standing tables in front of the windows.  Not the back of the bar like he would have chosen.  Nesta handed him a long neck bottle and held a glass of white wine for herself.  Cassian finished his first bottle quickly.  Nesta gave him a questioning look before heading off to get him another.  Eris appeared when Nesta walked away.

"Beer man eh?" Eris asked.

"Yea, whats your poison?"

"Scotch.  Surprised?"

"Yea, I thought it'd be something fruitier."  Cassian couldn't keep the malice out of his voice.

"Not all dancers are gay Cassian" Eris drawled.

"I realize that."

"Good, now I'd like to talk to you about Nesta before she returns.

Cassian lifted a brow, "go on."

"I can take over now" Eris said as if this explained why he had wanted to talk to Cassian.

"You can take over now?"

"Yes."

"Elaborate."

"You, Cassian are what Nesta needed after her accident (he winked at Cassian, as if they were in an inside joke together).  I am what Nesta needs now.  We are in the sam profession, run in the same circles, have lots in common.  You see Cassian, I've waited a very long time for Nesta to finally free herself from Tomas, for good.  I think its our time now.  I appreciate all that you've done for her but..."

Nesta reappeared and said "What do you appreciate Eris?"

"Eris was just expressing his appreciation of me, for helping you get back in shape.  He thinks that its time for that part of our relationship to end, for you to continue your recovery with him at the studio."  He kept his irritation out of his voice and his fear.

"Oh..." Nesta frowned at this.  "Do you think this is a good idea Cassian?  Do you want me to do this?"

He wanted to scream no, of course not, but she'd just left a controlling relationship.  Nesta needed to learn to make her own decisions.  She needed to know that it was okay to go after what she wanted.  She needed to know that she didn't need his permission.  "Nesta, you need to do whats best for your recovery.  Meeting with Eris could be a good thing, besided" he looked at Eris  "I can always continue t meet you at night to help you stretch and keep up that range of motion."

Eris was glaring now and white knuckling his tumbler.  "Is that necessary though?  I could always finish her off at the studio."

Nesta looked from Cassian to Eris and said "I need some air."  

"I'll go with you" Cassian said.

They stood together outside of Rita's and then Nesta took Cassian's hand and led him up the street.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Home.  I'm not ready to watch Eris get into a pissing contest with you over my physical wellness" she said and then stopped on the side walk.  "Eris is the only other male to stand up for against Tomas."  Cassian looked away, then back at her eyes, her steel blue eyes. "Tomas beat the shit out of him once, he found out that we had been on a few dates, when we were on a break.  He found out I slept with someone other than him.  That was the real problem, I suppose" she sighed.  "Eris begged me to leave Tomas, before, during, and even after the beating.  I didn't though, obviously."

"Why?" he asked.

"Tomas would have made things worse for Eris.  They were already bad for me, but that was my problem.  I didn't want anyone to take on my problems" she laughed soundlessly.  "That must sound horrible to you, right?  I wouldn't let Eris help me but here I've been dumping all of my problems onto you.   I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing.  I want your problems to be my problems.  I don't mind taking on Tomas.  I don't mind helping you.  I love helping you."

"Oh" Nesta shivered.  Cassian wrapped an arm around her, "lets get you home."

Nesta nodded.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J Maas

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J Maas.


End file.
